Malgré tout
by A. L. Sokatoha
Summary: AU. Warren Peace partage sa vie entre son boulot minable et sa moto. Les rares fois où il interagit avec des gens, c'est quand il prend leurs commandes, et quand il se bat avec. Malheureusement pour sa tranquillité adorée, un jour il va prendre la commande d'un garçon aisé (plus souvent appelé gosse de riche) qui collera à ses basques malgré tout ce que peut lui faire vivre Warren.


**Malgré tout**

Warren soupira en s'attachant les cheveux et en mettant son tablier de serveur.

Employé de la ''Lanterne en Papier'' depuis maintenant quatre ans, il avait pris cet emploi, à l'origine pour financer ses études mais malheureusement, le coût s'était révélé trop élevé pour son simple salaire et il avait dû arrêter à sa première année de lycée pour continuer de travailler pour vivre. Sa mère avait finis par définitivement partir de leur petit appartement. Toute sa vie, elle lui avait répété qu'elle avait regretté de l'avoir mis au monde, lui, le fils d'un homme désormais en prison et son coup d'un soir le plus cher. Et finalement, quand il avait eu seize ans, il était rentré chez eux après l'école pour trouver un mot de sa mère qui lui expliquait qu'elle voulait recommencer sa vie et qu'elle le laissait derrière parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder. Le propriétaire de l'appartement avait eu vent de la nouvelle et l'avait mis dehors sans autre forme de procès. Il avait alors passé la soirée à errer dans les rues et avait fait une halte dans ce restaurant. Il y avait pris ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé être son dernier repas complet avant un moment quand il discuta avec le patron, Yao, qui avait eu pitié de lui et qui avait décidé de l'embaucher. Le problème qui s'était alors posé était que Warren était trop jeune pour travailler alors il se faisait discret, s'était fait tatouer et pousser les cheveux pour paraître plus vieux. Il avait vite finit par s'habituer à son emploi certes peu reluisant mais qui, depuis deux ans, lui permettait de vivre décemment. Il louait une petite maison pas loin du centre ville et se déplaçait en moto, cadeau de son père qu'il voyait à peu près deux fois par mois, à la prison où il purgeait sa peine à vie. Il avait finis par abandonner son rêve de faire des études et se contentait de perdre son temps avec ce job ingrat dans ce gourbi chinois six jours par semaines.

Il chassa ces pensées noires sur son passé et salua une de ses collègues, Magenta, qui s'avérait être la fille du patron.

-Comment va ? Demanda-t-elle, un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Contrairement à ses parents, elle parlait un anglais parfait.

-Comme d'hab, souffla-t-il de son flegme habituel. Naze. Et toi ?

Elle soupira.

-Mes parents sont revenus à la charge avec leur histoire de mariage...

-Tu leur as toujours pas dit ?

-Pour qu'ils m'arrachent la tête ? Tu rêves.

Elle soupira tristement.

-Ils sont beaucoup trop conservateurs pour accepter que leur fille... Ne fréquentera jamais de garçons...

Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule de façon compréhensive. Pas que c'était le cas, loin de là. Sa mère était partie avant qu'il se rende compte de ses penchants et son père, la seule fois où il avait abordé le sujet avait décrété qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Mais il pouvait comprendre, connaissant ses parents, que Mag redoute sérieusement leur réaction.

-Si t'as un blem, tu sais que je suis là, hein ?

-Je sais, répondit la petite brune en souriant.

Elle connaissait son ami et savait pertinemment que les élans d'affections étaient loin d'être son fort.

Lin, la mère, les rappela à l'ordre. Elle leur donna des commandes respectives à prendre et les menaça de baisser leur salaires s'ils ne s'activaient pas plus que ça. Maudissant le dragon qui avait épousé son patron, Warren se dirigea vers la table numéro 4 et devint encore plus maussade en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe d'ados débiles. Dieu qu'il pouvait haïr les gosses.

-Bonjour, dit-il en ne se donnant même pas la peine de sourire. Bienvenue à la Lanterne en Papier, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Il regarda le groupe d'adolescent en question. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. Une des filles, qui semblait être la plus vielle du groupe avait les cheveux noirs et était habillée bon chic bon genre, le style fifille à papa qui avait le don d'insupporter Warren au plus haut point. La deuxième était noire et était visiblement dans l'équipe des pompoms girls au vue de l'uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever après son entraînement. Bonjour l'odeur. L'un des garçons était le genre grande asperge habillé en émo, le nouveau style à la mode ''t'façon-la-vie-c'est-nul-vous-pouvez-pas-me-comprendre''. Le deuxième était un gars assez fort, vêtu d'une casquette ridicule, et semblait avoir le Q.I. d'une huître. Le dernier était un petit brun silencieux qui ne le regardait même pas, trop occupé à tripoter les manches de son pull au couleur de l'Amérique, faisant ressortir sa montre hors de prix. Encore un mioche qui pensait qu'il valait mieux que lui parce que Papa était blindé. Connard.

-C'est quoi le mieux ? Demanda Emo.

Warren passa la réflexion de grammaire qui lui venait sous silence et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas. Goûtez et vous verrez.

-Je voudrais la numéro 3, s'il vous plaît, demanda PrincesseBarbieBrune.

-T'es sûr ? Fit PoufPoufGirl.

-C'est le plat le moins calorique. Enfin je crois.

-Ah. La même pour moi.

-La 3, dit Emo.

-La 7, dit Bouboule.

Il nota les commandes.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Gosse de Riche.

L'intéressé mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Vous me conseillez quoi ? Je n'ai jamais mangé chinois.

Enfin, Gosse de riche le regarda. Warren lui trouva un regard de chiot perdu. C'était... Pitoyable.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne mange pas la nourriture, je ne fais que la servir.

-Genre, fit PoufPoufGirl. Vous bosser dans un restau chinois et vous ne mangez pas chinois ? ... Voilà quoi !

Warren se retint de la frapper.

-Penny ! Fit la plus vielle sur un faux ton de reproche.

-Alors ? Demanda Warren à Gosse de Riche. Vous prendrez ?

-Euh... Je suppose... La un ?

Warren nota rapidement la commande avec un involontaire haussement de sourcils. Le gamin s'empressa de demander :

-Je n'ai pas bien choisit ? Ce n'est pas bon ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, répondit honnêtement Warren. J'déteste la bouffe chinoise.

Au début de son travail ici, il n'avait pas de quoi s'offrir un appartement, alors le patron avait proposé de l'hébergé. Après deux mois à ne manger que de ça, il ne pouvait plus avaler de nourriture chinoise sans avoir instantanément envie de la recracher.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines où il transmit les commandes.

S'il avait su dans quel guêpier il venait de se fourrer, il ne serait pas venu travailler ce jour-là.

Cinq heures plus tard, il avait enfin finit son service. Il sortit de l'établissement en enfilant sa vielle veste en cuire, autre cadeau de son père, et s'alluma une cigarette. Il inspira la première bouffée avec joie en regardant le ciel étoilé.

''Enfin tranquille,'' se dit-il. Finit Lin qui lui gueulait dessus en chinois pour n'importe quel motif. Finis les clients débiles qui lui posait des questions à la con. Finis de ramasser la merde des autres. Enfin, finit jusqu'au lendemain.

Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa moto quand il fut invectivé de loin par PoufPoufGirl et sa bande de copain. Elle marchait raidement vers lui, suivit de PrincesseBarbieBrune et à l'arrière de la troupe, il aperçut Gosse de Riche et Bouboule portant Emo qui n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Eh, connard ! Fit PoufPoufGirl. À cause de toi, il est malade !

Il l'ignora superbement et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle n'en avait visiblement pas finis avec lui. Elle le poussa et lui réagit immédiatement. À peine sa main toucha la veste en cuir que la jeune fille se retrouva écarté violemment.

-Casses toi, l'accueillit-il.

Mais, loin de se démonter, elle continua de brailler.

-Il est malade à cause de toi !

-Pas mon problème. Démerdez vous. La bouffe, je la sers, je n'y touche pas.

-Mais il est malade !

-J'ai pigé, grogna-t-il. La bouffe chinoise c'est pas fait pour tout le monde.

Il regarda attentivement Emo qui avait sacrément pâlit depuis tout à l'heure. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Oh oui, il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour l'aider. Il se tourna vers PoufPoufGirl. Elle aussi, il devait la faire chier un bon coup, histoire qu'elle comprenne que personne ne venait lui chercher des noises sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Tranquillement, il prit une bouffée de cigarette qu'il recracha en prenant son temps. Il lui jeta un regard narquois.

-J'ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper une fille.

-Et alors ?

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire de requin.

-Je peux peut-être l'aider, ton copain, mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

-Combien ?

-Ta chaîne.

PoufPoufGirl portait effectivement une chaîne en argent gravée à son nom. Le genre de cadeau qu'on recevait pour une naissance. Chose à laquelle, si elle continuait de la porter à son âge, en sortie avec des amis et non pendant un événement familial, elle devait énormément tenir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Vérifier un truc. Passes la moi et j'aide ton copain.

PoufPoufGirl regarda Emo et grogna. Elle la détacha de son cou et lui tendit.

-Elle s'appelle revient.

Warren l'attrapa et la fit tomber dans la bouche d'égout la plus proche. PoufPoufGirl pâlit immédiatement.

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Warren tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et déclara, non sans contentement.

-T'as dit qu'elle s'appelait revient, pas 'je-reste-pourrir-dans-les-égouts'. Alors...

Il recracha la fumée près de son visage et lui dit ironiquement.

-T'as plus qu'à aller la chercher.

Sous les cris de protestations de la jeune fille, il s'approcha d'Emo et ordonna à Bouboule et Gosse-de-Riche de se pousser. Sans prévenir, il donna un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac du malade qui blanchit immédiatement et Warren eut la bonne idée de s'écarter avant qu'Emo se mette à vomir, plié en deux de douleur.

-Quand il aura tout gerbé, ça devrait aller mieux.

Il quitta le groupe d'adolescent tranquillement, PoufPoufGirl l'insultant allègrement et Emo dégobillant l'intégralité de son estomac sous les regards effarés des trois autres.

Il passait une bonne soirée, finalement

La semaine d'après, il avait complètement oublié l'incident mais le Gosse-de-Riche silencieux eu la mauvaise idée de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il s'était installé à la même table que la dernière fois et cette fois, à la place de sa bande de copain bruyant, il avait ramener une rouquine habillée en vert. Il avait voulu refilé cette commande à Mag, mais Lin le força à y aller. Grinçant des dents mais n'en montrant rien, il alla débiter son discours habituel sans le moindre enthousiasme.

-Bonjour, bienvenue à la Lanterne en Papier, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

-Je vais prendre le troisième menu, s'il vous plaît, déclara poliment Green Peace.

Il nota la commande et regarda Gosse-de-Riche.

-Et vous ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je pense que je vais prendre la deux.

Warren nota la commande et le gamin cru bon de reparler de nouveau.

-Je suis passé la semaine dernière.

-J'sais.

Il les laissa sans dire un mot de plus et envoya les commandes en cuisine. Il reposa son plateau sur le comptoir en attendant que sa prochaine commande soit prête à être envoyée. Mag vint à sa rencontre.

-Alors ? Ta table ?

-Je hais les ados. Et encore plus les Gosses de Riches.

-Euh...

-Sans dec, ils peuvent pas aller bouffer ailleurs, par exemple, là où je ne suis pas obligé de les servir, ces sales...

-Stop, ordonna Mag.

Il remarqua à quel point elle semblait sérieuse. Elle le poussa légèrement pour qu'il se retourne et se traita d'idiot. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé mais le Gosse-de-Riche était derrière lui, et au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, il avait tout entendu. Lui et sa saloperie de grande gueule ! Si le gamin avait décidé de rapporter ses propos à Lin, il prendrait la porte à coup sûr.

Mais le plus jeune dit :

-Je... Je cherche les toilettes, s'il vous plaît.

Warren mit du temps à répondre. Il hésita à s'excuser parce que malgré que ses copains, la semaine d'avant, l'avait traité comme de la merde, Gosse-de-Riche n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais à la place il sortit :

-Au fond à droite.

Le gamin ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il se dirigea vers la dite porte et Warren soupira. Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

-Tu sais jamais quand la fermer...

-Ça va...

-Vas t'excuser.

-Jamais.

Elle soupira.

-Ça te plairait que le gars sur qui tu flashes te renvoie chier sans que tu lui ai fais quoi que ce soit ?

-Comment ça, le gars sur qui je flashe?

-Mais t'es aveugle, ma parole ! Soupira la chinoise. T'as frappé son copain, perdu le collier de sa copine, tu t'es montré aussi désagréable que possible, tu crois qu'il revient pour ton amabilité légendaire ?

Le plus grand se passa une main sur la nuque, peu à l'aise.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Mais comment... Je peux ne serait-ce que plaire à quelqu'un ? Je ne plais à personne et ne veux plaire à personne ! Mais...

Il passa une main sur son visage et elle haussa les épaules.

-Vas savoir. C'est peut-être les tatouages ?

Quand Will revint à sa table il soupira en s'asseyant face à Layla.

-Alors ? Demanda la rouquine.

Will lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?

-Il, je cite ''hais les ados et encore plus les gosses de riches''. Rappelles moi ce que je suis ?

-Un garçon extra, tout le monde te le dira. Et il finira par s'en rendre compte.

-Pff, tu parles, soupira-t-il.

Dépité, il posa son front sur la table pit.

-J'en ai marre de la vie que j'ai. Je suis obligé de supporter des personnes que je n'aime pas, tout ça pour faire semblant de plaire à une fille que je n'aime pas, tout ça pour que mes parents ne découvrent rien. J'en ai marre...

-Euh, Will... fit Layla en essayant de lui relever la tête.

-Sans blague, si tu n'étais pas là, je crois que ça ferait un moment que je me serais mit en l'air.

-Will, insista-t-elle.

-Genre, sauter du haut d'un pont ou un truc du genre, continua-t-il, indifférent. Ou même passer sous un train. C'est rapide et sans douleur.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-Si tu pouvais passer sous le train après m'avoir payé, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Immédiatement, Will releva la tête et tomba sur le serveur qui le regardait narquoisement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il venait encore de passer pour un crétin !

-Euh... Je... Évidement que je vais payer... Je...

Le serveur se retenait visiblement de sourire devant son balbutiement qui ne faisait que l'enfoncer. Le serveur soupira.

-Écoutez, pour ma réflexion de tout à l'heure, c'était déplacé et je m'en excuse, dit le serveur.

Will, sautant sur l'occasion de paraître cool, s'empressa de dire :

-Y'a pas de mal, je vous assure.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis de Layla, au vue du coup de pied qu'il reçut dans la jambe.

-Si, fit-elle. Il ne vous excusera qu'à une condition.

Le serveur haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-Sortez avec lui.

Sans s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire et Will pâlit immédiatement. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Layla pour qu'elle se taise mais elle l'ignora.

-Si on va voir votre patron en lui disant que vous nous avez insulté, c'est un motif de renvoi, non ?

Le serveur sourit.

-Au pire, je ramasserai un blâme, mais j'en suis pas à mon premier, alors...

-Au bout de trois, vous êtes renvoyé, c'est ça ? Et si on explique que vous avez frappé Lash et volé le collier de Penny pour le jeter dans les égouts, en plus des insultes, y'a de grande chances que vous soyez viré, non ?

Le serveur perdit son sourire.

-C'est ta parole contre la mienne, et je ne fais pas dans le baby-sitting.

-Je suis une cliente, j'ai forcément raison, repris Layla. Et j'ai des témoins.

Le serveur fronça les sourcils. Il était claire qu'il contenait sa colère.

-Juste une fois, dit-elle. Une fois et on oublie les insultes et le reste.

Le serveur dévisagea Will songeur et Will déglutit discrètement. Il allait tuer Layla dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici. Okay, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avec le serveur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui gâcher le peu qu'il avait.

-Une fois, accepta le serveur. Ensuite je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Layla sourit.

-Ça marche. Vous finissez à quelle heure ?

-15h.

À 15h, Lin vint le voir pour qu'il finisse son service. Il enleva son tablier et se changea dans les vestiaires. En prenant son sac, il sortit une cigarette qu'il garda à la main et mit son sac sur son épaule. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre et il regarda le monde de l'extérieur bouger. Il y avait peu de voiture et les passants étaient couverts de la tête au pieds, situation normal pour le début du mois de Décembre. Soudain, il le remarqua. Le gamin avec lequel il devait passer son après midi. Il l'attendait sagement, devant les portes du restaurant. Warren soupira. Il était pas près de s'en débarrasser. Il haussa un sourcil et se dit que s'il se montrait particulièrement désagréable, autrement dit, s'il était soi même, il réussirait peut-être à le faire partir avant la fin de la soirée.

Cependant, un détail attira son attention. Un groupe de quatre ou cinq garçons s'approcha du gamin. Ils l'encerclèrent rapidement et Warren fronça les sourcils. Il savait pertinemment comment ça allait se finir. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de chose, pour en avoir vécu lui même. Il connaissait ce genre de personne. Ils s'attaquaient à plusieurs à une seule personne. Et visiblement, le gamin allait morfler. Ils le poussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol et ils partirent en lui arrachant sa veste hors de prix du dos. Évidement, comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, personne ne vint l'aider. Le gamin se releva, tremblant de froid avec désormais son seul T-Shirt sur le dos et se remit dans sa position initiale.

Warren sortit des vestiaire et Yao lui demanda cinq minutes de son temps. Les cinq minutes se transformèrent en une demi-heure. Il lui dit ce qu'il pensait de son travail sur la dernière année qui venait de s'écouler, que globalement, malgré son peu d'amabilité, il faisait du bon travail. Quand il sortit du bureau, une demi-heure après, il avait presque oublié le gamin. De toute façon, en T-Shirt, il avait dû partir depuis longtemps.

Ou pas. Il était encore en face du restaurant, toujours en T-Shirt. Warren haussa un sourcil et fit celui qui n'avait rien vu de son agression.

-Tu n'avais pas une veste tout à l'heure ?

Will secoua la tête et détourna le regard.

-Je l'ai perdu.

-Entre ici et la porte ?

Will haussa les épaules et Warren n'insista pas. Il s'en foutait, après tout, non ?

Mais il vit le gamin grelotter. Il ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, mais avait visiblement attendu une demi-heure dans le froid avec juste son T-Shirt sur le dos. Il allait chopper la mort comme ça, et Warren ne voulait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il soupira.

-Bouges pas.

Il rentra dans le restaurant et avec la permission de Yao, il pris une des vestes qu'ils mettaient quand ils devaient aller chercher des produits dans les frigos où il faisait -20. Il lui donna.

-Mets ça, crétin. Ça m'évitera de devoir t'emmener à l'hosto.

Le gosse endossa le vêtement en le remerciant, ce que Warren ignora.

-J'ai déjà des trucs de prévu, okay ? fit le plus vieux.

Le gosse ne dit rien et hocha la tête.

Warren était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un loup solitaire. Il vivait seul, ne cherchait pas la compagnie des autres et ne cachant absolument pas. Il s'était montré le plus insupportable possible en croyant que le gamin finirait par s'en aller. Mais il avait tord.

En premier, il l'avait amener voir un film que la plupart des gens qualifierait de chiant, qui racontait la vie de deux types qui travaillaient dans une supérette et qui passaient leur journée à pourrir les clients. En noir et blanc, par dessus le marché. Mais le gamin était resté. Ensuite, il l'avait emmener dans un café-librairie. Ils étaient assit et lisait. Enfin, Warren avait essayé de lire mais le gosse le regardait si intensément que ça le perturbait au point de se rendre compte qu'il lisait la même page depuis près de dix minutes.

Il soupira et commanda un café. On le servit et Warren soupira en lui accordant le premier regard franc du début de la sortie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Finit-il par demander. Je t'ai fait la pire sortie qu'on puisse imaginer, je ne te montre aucun intérêt, c'est à peine si je te parle, et toi, tu es toujours là.

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

-C'est... Différent.

Warren lui adressa un regard interrogateur et le gamin s'expliqua.

-Tu as eu raison tout à l'heure. Je suis un gosse de riche. Et malgré l'univers dans lequel je vis, je... Je veux voir autre chose que celles que je vois d'habitude. Tu fais des choses différentes et c'est intéressant.

-Ça fait heures qu'on vadrouille et je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom. Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre. Et tu es toujours là.

À sa grande surprise, le gamin sourit.

-C'est ça que j'aime. Ce que je cherche Tu es naturel, tu ne cherches pas à te cacher. Depuis le début, tu ne caches pas que ça te fais chier de passer ton après-midi avec moi.

Warren haussa un sourcil. ''_Si tu veux du naturel, mon gars, tu vas être servit_''.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se revoit, il va falloir y mettre le prix.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu veux ressortir avec moi, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne te dérangerait pas, il faudra me payer. Mon temps est précieux.

Si, en se comportant comme le dernier des salopards, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrassé... Il était bien dans la merde.

Et le gamin ne fit que confirmer sa peur.

-Combien ?

-Hein ?

-Combien tu veux pour ressortir avec moi ?

-Cent dollars.

-D'accord.

-La journée, précisa Warren.

Le gosse hocha la tête et sortie son portefeuille de la poche de son jean. Endroit étrange, songea Warren. La plus part des gens mettent leur portefeuille dans leur veste, et vu que lui n'en avait plus, Warren avait pensé qu'il n'en aurait plus. Mais il l'avait mis dans sa poche de jean. ''_Peut-être qu'il a l'habitude de se faire racketter_'', se dit Warren, ''_Avec sa dégaine, il y a marqué 'venez me braquer' sur sa gueule_''.

Le gamin le coupa dans ces pensée en sortant un billet de cent dollars qu'il lui tendit.

-Pour la journée. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas venir, et si Layla ne t'avais pas fait du chantage, tu n'aurais jamais accepté.

Warren ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le gamin n'avait pas tord. Il prit le billet.

-Tu es libre samedi ? Demanda le gamin.

-Le soir seulement, je finis mon service tard.

-Parfait. Alors à samedi.

-C'est ça, fit Warren en se levant.

Sans prendre la peine de le saluer, il sortit du café.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Chez tout les deux même.

Le gamin revenait inlassablement vers lui, quoi qu'il fasse. Sérieusement, qui accepterait de sortir avec un garçon qui avait dit clairement qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de cette personne et qui ne voulait même pas connaître son nom ? Personne ! À moins d'être particulièrement désespéré. Mais le gamin ne l'était certainement pas à ce point là. Personne n'était désespéré au point de vouloir sortir avec lui. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait fréquenté en dehors de son travail, il n'y en avait pas une seule à qui il n'avait pas donné envie de le fuir en courant. À part peut-être son père. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas tourner rond chez ce gosse pour qu'il revienne à la charge sans arrêt ?

Warren soupira. Il n'était pas mieux, lui même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait comme d'habitude en le tabassant. Généralement, c'est ce qu'il arrivait. Quand quelqu'un avait tendance a trop le coller, il lui tapait dessus jusqu'à ce que le concerné crie grâce. Mais pas là. Il s'était plié au chantage de Green Peace sans résistance. De tout façon, même si elle avait décidé de se plaindre, Yao ne l'aurait certainement pas viré pour ça. Elle n'aurait pas été la première cliente à se plaindre de lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il cédé aussi facilement ?

-Hey !

Warren se retourna et vit le gosse lui tendre la veste du restaurant.

-Merci.

-Tu habites loin ? Demanda Warren sans prendre la veste.

-Euh...

Peut-être parce que la question le prit de court ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Warren sache où il habitait, le gamin se mit à danser un pied sur l'autre en baragouinant des trucs inaudibles.

-Je veux pas venir braquer ta baraque, soupira Warren. Juste te ramener. Ça évitera que tu te pèle...

-C'est pas ça, coupa le gamin. C'est juste... Que si mon père te voit... Il...

Il fourra la veste dans les mains de Warren avec un 'Salut' rapide. Il se tourna et partit en pressant le pas. Warren soupira.

Il se passait quoi, là au juste ?

Cet entretient pour le moins étrange hanta les pensées de Warren pendant la fin de la semaine. Jusqu'à samedi, il repensa au gamin et à sa manière étrange d'agir sur la fin de la sortie. Enfin si on lui posait la question, il avait agit bizarrement toute la sortie (il ne réussissait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas partis en plein milieu comme n'importe quel individu sain d'esprit) mais pourquoi, s'il avait accepté tout le reste, n'avait-il pas voulu que Warren le raccompagne jusque chez lui ? Si le plus grand avait proposé ça, c'était pour qu'il ne rentre pas dans le froids. Il l'aurait déposé chez lui et aurait reprit la veste du restaurant. Et n'importe qui aurait accepter de renter gratuitement au chaud. Mais non. Ça avait l'ai d'être en rapport avec son père. ''_Font chier, les parents_'', songea-t-il. ''_Ils ne pouvaient pas tous simplement accepter leur gamins comme ils étaient sans foutre la merde et plonger lesdits gosses en dépression ?_''

Il nettoya les tables en se disant qu'il avait au moins de la chance sur ce sujet là, pas comme sa collègue Maj, qui au vue de la tête qu'elle tirait quand elle s'assit sur le fauteuil entourant la table qu'il nettoyait, venait encore de se faire harceler sur le fait qu'elle n'était toujours pas mariée.

-Ça va ? Demanda Warren, surpris.

Elle soupira.

-Mes parents me prennent la tête.

-Encore ?

-Ils m'ont organisé un entretien de mariage. Je vais devoir passer la soirée avec un mec que je sais que je n'aimerais jamais pour continuer à entretenir leur espoirs.

-Pourquoi tu ne te barres pas ? Tu prends un appart', change de boulot, et tu finis par tous leur dire. Ils ne pourront plus te déshérité puisque tu ne dépendra plus d'eux.

-C'est mes parents, je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça.

-C'est toi qui voit, soupira-t-il.

Il ne comprenait décidément pas l'affection qu'avait les enfants pour leur parents. Néanmoins, il dit :

-Si t'as un blème, tu sais où j'habite.

Maj sourit.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que d'entrer dans le temple du mâle alpha par excellence soit bon pour ma santé mental.

-De quoi t'as peur ? demanda-t-il avec sourire.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sarcastiquement.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ? Alors... de tomber sur tous tes petits copains...

-Il y en a pas eu tant que ça, tu sais. C'était plus des plans cul que...

-De mourir d'intoxication par la nourriture que tu laisses dehors.

-J'étais partis en vacance pendant deux semaines, ça arrive d'oublier de rentrer un plat, non ?

-De te surprendre en plein ébat avec ton nouveau _chéri_.

Il soupira.

-Ouais, alors on en est pas encore là.

-Pas encore ? Répéta-telle avec sourire, ça veux dire que tu compte y être un jour ?

-Je crois pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Je ne crois pas que je suis fait pour les relations à long terme. De toute façon, la vie à deux, ça ne m'a jamais branché, pas plus avec lui qu'avec un autre. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit majeur. Je veux dire, tu as vu la tête qu'il a ?

-Et alors ? Pendant ton rencart, tu ne l'a pas fait fuir, si ?

-Malheureusement pas. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Maj sourit.

-S'il arrive à supporter ton sale caractère, ça vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer, tu ne crois pas?

-Chais pas... P'être.

Elle sourit.

-Ça serait bien de te décidé rapidement parce qu'il est dehors.

-Hein ?

Warren se retourna et vit que le gamin était encore devant le restaurant, à l'attendre sagement.

-Mais il est pas vrai, soupira-t-il.

Peu de temps après, Lin vint le voir pour l'autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il se changea dans les vestiaires et sortit. Le gamin se redressa dès qu'il approcha.

-Sa-salut, fit le plus jeune.

-Ouais, répondit Warren sur un ton exaspéré. T'as pas un couvre feu ?

-Non, pas vraiment, je...

-Super, coupa Warren d'un ton froid qui montrait bien à quel point il se fichait de sa réponse.

Il se dirigea vers le parking où était garée sa moto et ouvrit le compartiment arrière. Il y déposa son sac de travail et donna un casque au gamin, qui le mit maladroitement. Il mit le siens et enfourcha son engin. Mais le gamin ne bougea pas.

-Montes fit Waren.

-Je... Je suis pas sûr que...

-C'est toi qui veux passer la soirée avec moi.

-Je... Je suis jamais monté sur une moto, alors...

Warren soupira d'exaspération et l'installa sur l'arrière du siège.

-Tu t'accroches à moi pendant le trajet.

Timidement, il hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se passa sans trop de problème. Il rangea sa moto dans le garage et commença travailler dessus. Le gamin s'installa sur une chaise et ne parla pas.

Il travailla dessus une bonne partie de la nuit et quand une raideur dans la nuque le saisit, Warren avisa l'heure. 4H47. Il se releva, s'étira et soupira. Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Il voulu demander au gamin de renter chez lui quand il vit qu'il s'était endormis sur sa chaise. Il voulu le réveiller à la manière forte quand il eut une meilleure idée. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de le collé, hein ? Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, hein ? Apprendre à le connaître, et tous ce qui s'en suivait, hein ?

Alors il allait être servit.

Il s'approcha de son visage et le contempla dormir. Malgré lui, il le trouva... attendrissant. La manière dont il respirait lentement, dont ses cils contournaient ses yeux... Mais, faisant fit des sentiments qui le submergeaient soudainement et de son cerveau qui lui disait qu'il faisait une énorme erreur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit le gamin se réveillé au contacte de ses lèvres mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'enhardit quand l'autre ouvrit la bouche pour parler, en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le gamin mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, mais Warren le serra contre lui. Le gamin détourna la tête de sa bouche.

-A-Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te donne ce que tu veux.

-Mais.. Je... Arrêtes !

Il le repoussa avec plus de force qu'il semblait en avoir.

-Je ne veux pas ça... comme ça !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Cria presque Warren, qui commençait à en avoir marre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu reviens toujours vers moi quand je fais tout ce que je peux pour te repousser ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et t'enfuir en courant ?

-Je... bégaya le plus jeune. Je ne veux... Je ne peux pas... Je...

Warren le secoua violemment par les épaules.

-Réponds !

-Je...

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler, le plus vieux perdit patience. Il le souleva et le colla contre le mur.

-Réponds !

-Je ne peux pas ! Cria-t-il. Tu... Je voulais juste... Je... Je pensais... C'est...

Warren le lâcha, énervé et le gamin s'écrasa au sol. Il allait le mettre dehors, et tant pis pour les cent dollars. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce gosse.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de partir quand Will se passa une main sur le visage.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Ce que je traverse. Autour de moi, quand je dis que je aller à la bibliothèque, on me regard bizarrement. Quand je veux faire autre chose qu'étaler l'argent de mes parents aux yeux de tous, on me regarde de travers. Je... Je veux faire des choses simples. Et c'est pour ça que tu me plais et que j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Parce que tu ne t'embarrasse pas de faux-semblants et de simagrées. Tu es naturel, et tu te fiche de savoir si les gens t'aiment ou pas.

Il marque une pause et reprit, la gorge serrée.

-À part Layla, personne ne sait que je suis gay. Et quand je t'ai vu, l'autre fois... Je me suis dis que... peut-être... Tu pourrais...

Will se releva et soupira.

-Laisses tomber. Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter, je voulais juste... Laisses tomber.

Will jeta un regard qui désempara le plus vieux. Il avait l'air si désemparé à cet instant. Si vulnérable, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-Je ne t'ennuierai plus.

Will commença à partir quand Warren lui barra le chemin.

-C'était si dur que ça de me le dire ? J'ai beau être un bourrin, je peux comprendre.

Will ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Le plus vieux glissa sa main sur sa joue et lui releva le visage doucement.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il l'embrassa. Avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne voulait pas le repousser. Plus maintenant. Plus quand son cœur se mit à battre aussi fort quand il sentit Will répondre timidement. Il sentit les mains du plus jeune sur ses épaules et il cru qu'il voulait encore le repousser.

-Je... Je voudrais savoir... Combien tu prendrais pour coucher avec moi ?

Le plus grand grogna.

-Ta gueule, ne s'empêcha pas de dire Warren.

-Je veux savoir parce que...

Mais Warren le coupa en l'embrassant. Il ne voulais pas se rappeler qu'il était là que pour l'argent.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui réveilla Warren. En grognant, il ouvrit un œil pour voir son jeune amant répondre, aussi endormis que lui.

-Allô ? Ah, salut Papa. Non... Je suis pas rentré, je me suis endormis.

Will lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-J'ai passé la nuit chez Layla. Tu peux l'appeler, si tu veux. Là, elle est sous la douche. Je rentrerait plus tard, okay ? Moi aussi. Salut.

Will raccrocha et envoya un message à la rousse.

-C'tait qui ? Demanda Warren.

-Mon père, il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré de la nuit.

-Hum.

Warren reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Cependant, Will en se recoucha pas.

-Dis, c'est normal que j'ai mal ?

-Hum.

-Ça va durer longtemps ?

-Hum.

Il le sentit se rapprocher de lui.

-Dis ?

Warren soupira en rouvrant les yeux.

-Tu veux pas me laisser dormir, hein ?

-Est-ce que tu es... Tu sais...

-Pas si tu es aussi peu explicite

-Est-ce que tu es malade ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, genre Mst ou Sida.

Ça acheva de le réveillé. Il jura, il avait complètement oublié de se protégé.

-Non, j'ai rien normalement. Mais toi ?

Will secoua la tête.

-Première fois.

-Ah. Ah ? Ah !... Mais, pourquoi...

Warren se redressa.

-Tu peux avoir n'importe qui, pourquoi moi ?

Will sourit doucement.

-Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Warren se leva sans se donner la peine de répondre.

-Rentre chez toi, j'ai des trucs à faire.

-Okay, soupira Will tristement. Est-ce que tu es libre samedi ?

-Non.

-... Dimanche ?

-Là oui.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

-Pourquoi tu tiens autant à se qu'on se voient ?

Mais Will ne répondit pas, il baissa la tête est détourna le regard quand il vit Warren se retourné, attendant une réponse.

-Réponds moi.

-Je... J'aime bien passé du temps avec toi.

-Mais tu n'as pas des amis avec qui le passer ce temps ? Pourquoi fat-il que ce soit moi ?

-Rien, laisses, sortit Will en descendant du lit, refusant toujours de le regarder.

Mais Warren l'attrapa par le bras et le fit rasseoir de force.

-Expliques moi, demanda-t-il gentiment. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu préfère passer ce temps avec moi qu'avec tes parents ou tes amis.

-Je... J'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire, que tu comprends tout.

-Quoi comme tout ? Parce que pour l'instant, je ne comprends rien, tu restes un mystère à mes yeux.

-J'ai l'impression que tout les deux... C'est comme si on partageait quelque chose...

Warren soupira, comprenant l'étendu du guêpier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer.

-Je t'arrête de suite. Toi et moi, on ne partage rien, on n'a jamais rien partagé, à part mon lit, et on ne partagera rien d'autre que ça. Je ne veux pas rencontrer tes parents, t'épouser ou je ne sais quel autre connerie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pas besoin de ta présence, juste de l'argent que tu me donnes, et encore. Je ne t'aime pas. Enregistres-le une bonne fois pour toute.

Will sourit tristement.

-Je ne me fais pas de faux espoir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas te faire rencontrer mes parents et je sais que tu ne m'aime pas. Mais... ça n'empêche pas que je ressens quelque chose et que même si c'est à sens unique, je veux passer du temps avec toi.

Warren soupira. Il y avait définitivement un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce gamin.

-Okay pour dimanche.

Le mercredi suivant, Warren ne fut pas surpris plus que ça quand il vit Will à une table.

-Tu veux quoi? Demanda Warren, ne s'embarrassant plus des formules de politesse d'usage.

-À manger?

-À ton avis ?

-Je vais prendre la numéro trois.

-Hum. Fit le plus vieux en notant sa commande. T'as largué Green Peace ?

-Qui ?

-La rouquine. C'est ta pote, non ?

-Layla ? Elle a des trucs de prévue, avec des copains à elle.

-Hum.

Warren s'éloigna quand Will lui demanda.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ?

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir.

Le lendemain, Warren profita de sa pause entre les deux services de sa journée pour aller faire un tour dans son magasin de disque préféré. Il était situé à côté d'une école privé hyper côté dont il se foutait royalement. Il détestait voir des gosses de riches exhiber les nouveaux trucs à la mode aux prix exorbitants que papa ou maman avait acheté. Mais c'était ce magasin qui vendait les CDs qu'il voulait, et malheureusement, c'était le seul de la ville. Il regardait les CDs un par un quand deux gosses rentrèrent dans le magasin de façon bruyante.

-T'as vu c'qu'on lui a foutu ?

-Oh la vache, ouais, il était à deux doigts de chialer.

Warren allait leur demander avec toute la politesse dont il était capable de se taire quand il reconnu Bouboule et Emo, qui étaient venus manger au restaurant en même temps que Will la première fois.

-Il a trop morflé, ce nain !

-Grave ! Et j'ai même pris un petit souvenir.

Emo secoua un téléphone sous le nez de Bouboule qui rigola. Warren se tendit inconsciemment en reconnaissant le téléphone de Will.

Discrètement, il sorti du magasin. Il s'approcha d'un groupe d'élève et demanda :

-Excusez moi, vous auriez pas vu un gamin, environ dix-sept ans, les cheveux bruns... Il s'appelle...

-Warren ?

Le susnommé se retourna, en regardant Will.

-Un problème ?

-Rien, fallait que je te cause.

Sans autre forme de procès, il lui attrapa la main et s'éloigna du groupe de fille qui gloussa.

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois venu...

Warren soupira.

-Désolé d'avoir fait éruption dans ton petit monde merveilleux, mais je voulais savoir un truc. T'as ton téléphone ?

Will se mordit la lèvre.

-Non, je.. Je l'ai perdu.

-Tu l'as perdu ou tu te l'ai fait tirer ?

-Co-comment tu sais ?

Warren soupira.

-Pourquoi tu mens ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Demanda Will en baissant la tête et en mettant les mains dans les poches. On ne fais que passer du temps ensemble, et tu as bien spécifié que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, alors...

-Joues pas à ça, tu veux ? Fit Warren. L'autre fois, quand je me changeais, je t'ai vu te faire taper dessus. Et tout à l'heure deux connards se sont vanté de t'avoir foutu une raclé.

Will haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Arrêtes de mentir.

Will dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Un peu.

-Un peu, beaucoup ?

Doucement, le plus jeune hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu dis rien ? À tes parents où...

-Ils savent, coupa le plus jeune. Lash et Speed.

-Emo et Bouboule ?

Will sourit faiblement au surnom.

-Ils sont revenus au restaurant la semaine d'après et ils nous ont vu discuter et partir ensemble. Ils ont compris que je suis... Et si je vais le dire à mes parents, ils iront leur dire que leur fils... Fréquente un garçon.

-Mais ça dure depuis plus longtemps, non ?

Will haussa les épaules.

-Oui. Pas eux, mais d'autre.

-Et tu ne te défends pas ?

-T'as vu ma carrure, ça servirait à rien.

-Ouais.

Warren se leva et le traîna dans le magasin de disque où Lash et Speed étaient encore.

-Hey !

Lash se retourna et Warren le frappa en plein visage. Il frappa également Speed qui s'étala au sol à côté de son ami. Warren se pencha vers eux et attrapa le téléphone.

-Ça, c'est à mon pote. Et si vous avez le malheur d'aller dire quoi que ce sot, je vous bute, c'est claire ?

Emo voulu protester mais Warren l'attrapa et le souleva aussi facilement que s'il était en papier.

-T'as testé ce que je peux faire quand je suis devant mon lieu de travail. Je te laisse imaginer ce que je peux te faire quand tu te promènera dans une ruelle sombre. Toi et ton pote, vous lui foutez la paix. Et si j'apprends que vous lui cherchez encore des emmerdes, et même s'il ne me dit rien je le saurais, je te jure que tu regrettera d'être venu au monde, c'est clair ?

Emo hocha la tête, terrifié, et Warren le lâcha, le faisant tomber au sol. Il attrapa la main de Will et sortit du magasin.

-Merci, murmura Will.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-J'imagine... Que finalement, tu m'aimes bien un peu, quand même.

Warren émit un ricanement qui raisonna particulièrement faux à ses propres oreilles.

-J'fais pas ça pour toi. J'déteste la violence gratuite.

Will ne dit rien et Warren soupira intérieurement. Il voulait tromper qui, là ?

Deux jours plus tard, Warren souffla d'exaspération en voyant Will l'attendre à la sortie du restaurant en début d'après midi, lorsqu'il eut finit son service.

-Je rêve ou tu me suis ?

-Je voulais juste te voir.

-Tu m'as vu. Casses toi maintenant.

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais pas te voir quand même, ce soir.

-Non, j'ai autre chose à foutre.

Will prit l'air désemparé d'un enfant auquel on aurait dit que Noël avait été annulé à vie et Warren soupira.

-Mais pourquoi tu tiens autant à me voir, à la fin ? On se voit demain, tu ne peux pas attendre quelque heure ?

Will eut la décence de rougir légèrement.

-Si... Si évidement.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me voir à chaque fois que tu le peux,

Will lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher vite. Cette fois, Warren ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il enfourcha sa moto et se concentra sur son rendez vous. Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre.

Il rentra dans la soirée et prit une douche avant de se coucher. La chaleur réconfortante de son lit était agréable cependant, il fit un mauvais rêve. Un rêve étrange où il y avait plein de bruit étranges, semblables à ceux de la sonnette sa porte d'entrée. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'on sonnait à la porte. Il se leva, énervé d'avoir été réveillé un dimanche matin à huit heures du matin. Encore en boxer, il descendit ouvrir.

-On t'a jamais cramé vif co...

Il stoppa net devant la vision de Will lui tendant une poche.

-Petit dèj !

-Nom de... Il est huit heures ! Les gens normaux dorment à cette heure !

Will déglutit.

-Je pensait que tu serais réveillé.

-Ouais, beh t'as mal pensé !

-Je … Je repasse alors ?

Il reçut un claquement de porte pour toute réponse.

Warren grogna. Il se prenait pour qui, ce morveux pour venir le réveiller comme ça ? _Je pensais que tu serais réveillé_. Qui était debout à huit heure le dimanche ? Surtout qu'avec ses horaires à la con, il se couchait tard alors se levait de même. _P'tit dèj_... Bon okay, ça c'était gentil. Pas beaucoup de monde venait lui amener le repas. Personne en faite. Personne ne prenait la peine de se déplacer jusque chez lui, au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose. Pas qu'il est besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, il était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais la pensée de savoir que quelque s'inquiétait pour lui était réconfortante. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte.

-Eh !

Will, déjà au portail se retourna.

-Amènes toi.

Will arriva vers lui en souriant. Devant l'air renfrogné de Warren, il essaya de le cacher. Warren le fit rentrer et le conduit au salon.

-Tu prends quoi le matin ?

-Un chocolat, mais j'ai déjà mangé.

Warren ne répondit pas et alla se faire un café.

Il revint cinq minute plus tard et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Le sac de Will contenait des croissants et des pains au chocolats* qu'ils dégustèrent. Will entama la conversation.

-Alors... Tu as fait quoi hier ?

-T'es d'la police ? Répliqua immédiatement Warren.

Effet garantit, Will baissa immédiatement les yeux.

-Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? demanda Warren avec une voix qu'il espérait plus douce.

-Pas grand chose, répondit Will en le regardant. Avec Layla, on a été faire un tour au lac.

-Hum...

-Tu.. Tu veux faire quoi , aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas ? Je comptais certainement lire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Tu lis ? Demanda Will, étonné.

-Quoi ? Tu pense que je t'ai emmené dans le café-librairie juste histoire de faire genre ?

Will rebaissa immédiatement les yeux, honteux et Warren sourit discrètement. Il n'était pas le premier à penser que parce qu'il semblait être un gros bourrin, Warren n'était pas le genre à lire. Et pourtant, après sa moto, c'était son loisir préféré.

-Ça... Ça t'ennuie si je reste ?

-Fais comme chez toi.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux t'habiller, s'il te plais?

Warren remarqua enfin les joues rouges de l'autre garçon. Un coup d'oeil vers le bas lui indiqua dans quel état se trouvait son amant. Il sourit narquoisement. Autant en profiter, non ?

Warren se leva et mis les mains autour de Will, appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise et le regarda dans les yeux mais Will fuyait définitivement son regard.

-S'il te plais... habilles toi.

-Pourquoi ? La vue te déplaît ?

-N... Non, justement.

-Alors où est le problème ?

Warren l'embrassa mais Will commença à se détacher de lui. Il essaya de le repousser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Warren, surpris. L'autre fois tu me sautes dessus, et là tu ne veux pas.

-Je ne sais pas... Si tu n'as rien eu depuis la dernière fois...

-J'ai rien fais depuis la dernière fois.

Il rêvait ou le gamin lui tapait une crise de jalousie ?

-Avec qui tu étais, hier, alors ?

Immédiatement Warren s'écarta.

-Ça ne te regardes pas, déclara-t-il sur un ton froid.

-Je veux juste savoir...

-ÇA NE TE REGARDES PAS !

Warren voulu s'empêcher de hurler dès que les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres. Mais il avait malheureusement un très mauvais caractère qui le faisait partir au quart de tour. Will trembla.

-Je... Je ferais mieux de partir...

Il attrapa son manteau et couru vers la sortie.

Warren soupira. Il avait encore tout gâché. Il regarda le sac qui contenait les douceurs.

_Je t'ai amener le p'tit dèj_

Pour la première fois, il regrettait d'avoir son caractère. D'habitude, il le sortait des situations les plus pénibles, il le protégeait contre le reste du monde et lui permettait d'affronter les épreuves les plus difficiles. Mais là... Il rejetait la seule personne, à part son père, qui s'était un tant soi peu intéressé à lui ces vingt et unes dernières années.

Il se sentait vraiment minable.

Quand il ne revit pas le gamin la semaine d'après, il se maudit. Lin lui hurla dessus durant tout son service et Maj lui fit remarquer de manière élégante qu'il ferait bien de se trouver un copain rapidement, parce que ça devenait invivable.

Après avoir passé une semaine insupportable, il décida d'aller le voir directement à son école. Il se planqua dans le magasin de CD, partagé entre la honte de faire tous ces efforts pour un gamin et l'envie d'aller le voir. Finalement, quand les élèves sortirent dehors, par petits groupes dont le bavardage et les gloussements lui donnaient mal à la tête, il prit sur lui et sortit. Cependant, il n'osa pas aller voir directement s'il trouvait Will. Il avait déjà du mal à se trouver là, devant cette école pour gamin de riche. Il n'était pas à sa place, ici. Et il songea avec tristesse que le seul endroit où il était bien, c'était chez lui. À l'abri dans son garage, à réparer sa moto ou en sécurité chez lui, quand il lisait. Le reste du monde lui était hostile. Et à encore plus qu'ailleurs.

Mais il se battait contre lui-même pour aller voir si Will y était. Il était venu jusque là, alors autant qu'il essaye de le trouver, ou ses efforts n'auraient servit à rien. Et il détestait faire quelque chose pour rien... Oui mais voilà, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à... S'approcher d'eux pour essayer de trouver le gamin.

Il soupira, se traitant mentalement de lâche et tourna les talons.

Il marchait vers son véhicule quand il entendit :

-Warren ?

Il se tourna et vit Will, qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

-Ouais ?

Il jura intérieurement, comme réponse, on faisait rarement mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Warren ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui mentir et dire qu'il était la pour la musique de CD ? Mais son mensonge se verrait immédiatement, il n'avait rien acheté, aucun sac dans les mains. Ou lui dire la vérité ? Plutôt mourir.

-Je.. Euh... 'Fin, tu vois... Jeuh... Fin...

Il soupira. Il se serait volontiers donné une claque.

-Je m'excuse, lâcha-t-il, sans trop savoir comment. Pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû gueuler.

Will eut un air triste et dit :

-Non, c'est moi... Je n'aurais pas dû insister.

-Écoutes... Ce que j'ai fait samedi... Je n'ai pas envie...

-Je comprends, coupa Will. Je voulais juste savoir si... Enfin, c'est stupide. Je n'insisterais plus.

Warren soupira. Au point où il s'était ridiculisé, il pouvait bien continuer encore un peu.

-Un samedi sur deux, je vais rendre visite à mon père, lâcha-t-il.

Comme ça, c'était dit, et le gosse ne l'emmerderai plus avec ça.

-Ah... Ok... dit Will, un peu décontenancé. D'accord.

-Comme ça tu sais.

-Je...Excuses-moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler ? Enfin je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas tout me dire, mais...

-Il est en prison.

Will se tut une seconde. Son expression, de légèrement soucieuse passa à de la pitié, ce que Warren redoutait. Il avait déjà fait cette expérience plus d'une fois quand les gens découvraient que son père était en prison, lui sortaient les banalités d'usage ''Oh, mon pauvre'' ''ça n'a pas du être facile...'' ''Ton enfance a dû être dur...''. Il haïssait les gens qui le prenaient en pitié. Il s'en était sorti non ? Certes, il avait pas eut de câlins quand il était plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui, il se débrouillait pour vivre, et il estimait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Mais Will eut une réaction différente que celle qu'il attendait.

-Mais quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot !

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû insister. Je comprends que tu voulais garder ça pour toi, je n'avais pas le droit de... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con...

Warren haussa un sourcil, à la fois étonné par le fait que Will n'avait pas la réaction habituelle qu'avaient les gens quand ils l'apprenaient, et par le juron qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir entendu dire le moindre gros mot. C'était presque...

-Écoutes, je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça, l'autre fois.

-Non, c'est moi... Je... Je suis désolé...

Maintenant que les excuses étaient dites, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. ''Reviens avec moi'' ? Mais pouvait-on considérer seulement qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Warren passait du temps avec lui juste pour l'argent, mais, c'est sans grande surprise qu'il se dit qu'il n'en n'avait rien a faire. Une fois encore, Will prit les devants.

-Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

-Oui. J'ai fait trop d'extra ce mois ci, j'ai ma soirée et ma journée de demain de libre.

-Et... Tu fais quelque chose ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Est-ce que... Ça te dirait qu'on se voit?

Warren eut un petit sourire discret.

-Pas de problème.

Will eut un sourire franc.

-Ça t'ennuie, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, si je viens à partir de ce soir ?

-Non, mais si tu veux passer le week-end, tu auras besoin de vêtement. Tu habites loin ?

Après un passage éclaire chez le plus jeune (Warren s'était garé à la sortie de la banlieue histoire que personne ne le voit) ils étaient arrivés chez Warren. Là bas, ils avaient passé le meilleur week-end que le serveur avait passé de sa vie. Entre le lit, les livres et les câlins, le week-end était passé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et le dimanche soir, allongés dans le lit, ils ne voulaient pas voir le week-end se terminer. Will était allongé sur le dos, à profiter des caresses de son amant, et Warren essayait de se rappeler chaque courbe de son corps, il respirait son odeur pour s'en remplir les poumons et lui embrassé le dos avec affection.

-Je voudrais ne jamais partir, dit Will en soupirant.

Warren ne dit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le téléphone de Will se mit à sonner et avec une exaspération non feinte, il décrocha.

-Ouais ?

-_William _?

Immédiatement, Will se redressa. La voix sèche de son père l'inquiétait. Son père était plutôt du genre calme et doux, généralement. Et jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler de manière aussi froide... Ça sentait pas bon.

-Papa ?

_-Rentres immédiatement. Tu es où _?

-Chez... Chez Layla.

_-Et tu oses me mentir ? On en vient de chez Layla, tu n'y es pas. Où. Es. Tu _?

Will trembla et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Je... Je suis chez un copain...

_-Figures toi qu'on a eu une discussion fort intéressante avec deux de tes amis..._

Will palit.

-Qui ça ?

_-Deux qui se font appeler Lash et Speed. Ils m'ont dit des choses très instructives à ton sujet. _

-Qu-Quoi comme chose ?

_-Je pense que tu le sais. Reviens immédiatement à la maison. Je refuse de savoir que mon fils se fait baiser par un fils de taulard._

-Qu-Quoi ?

_-Je sais qui c'est. Ils m'ont dit qu'il travaillait dans ce restaurant où tu passes tes mercredis. J'ai été voir et on m'a dit qui c'était. Et je n'ai pas mit longtemps à faire le rapprochement._

-Papa...

_-Reviens immédiatement où je vais te chercher, c'est clair ?_

Son père raccrocha et Will lâcha son téléphone de surprise. Warren fronça les sourcils. À coté de Will, il avait entendu toute la conversation. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Renoncer à Will ? Il n'en avait pas envi. Mais visiblement son père posait problème.

-Je... Je dois rentrer .

Il se leva avec empressement du lit et se rhabilla. Warren lui attrapa la main.

-Will...

-Non, faut vraiment que j'y aille... Mon père...

-Il ne sait pas où j'habite... Et même si c'était le cas, il ne me fait pas peur.

-Il en a les moyens. Crois-moi, il peut faire de ta vie un enfer d'un claquement de doigt.

-C'est qui au juste ? Le parrain de la drogue de Maxville ?

-Presque. Le maire.

-Le...

Warren écarquilla les yeux. Il sortait avec le fils du maire ? Steven Connard Stronghold, qui avait enfermé son père à vie ? C'était une blague ?

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non... Je voulais pas te le dire, parce que …

-T'avais peur de la manière dont je réagirais ?

-Oui...

-Je... Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Je... Je ne voulais pas... Que tu me détestes...

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu sais que ton père a enfermé le mien.

-Quand tu me l'as dit, je m'en suis douté. Il faisait partit de la police, avant. Il a arrêté un paquet de personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quoi ?

Warren soupira.

-Quand tu passeras la porte d'entrée, tu ne pourra plus revenir. Il s'y opposera, et tu serais envoyé en pension à l'autre bout du globe que ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Et ce qu'il y a... Entre nous deux, quoi que ce soit, ce sera finit, d'accord ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, fit Will tristement. Tu veux que je fasses quoi d'autre ? Il va faire en sorte que je me mari à une fille que je n'aimerais jamais, et que je devienne comme lui...

-Et tu veux vraiment vivre ça ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

Warren souffla.

''_C'est le moment ou jamais. Pour une fois dans ta vie, Peace, fais preuve de courage_.''

-Restes avec moi.

-Quoi ? Mais il va me retrouver, et. …

-Pas si on s'en va. J'ai pas beaucoup de truc, on fait un sac avec nos vêtements et nos affaires, et on s'en va.

-Mais... On ira où ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais les États-Unis sont grands, on aura de la place ailleurs. Et ton père, même s'il nous retrouve, il ne sera pas maire de la où on sera, alors on aura rien à craindre, okay ?

Will soupira et Warren essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient à tout rompre.

-Okay.

Ils leur fallut moins d'une demi heure pour emballer leur affaire. Entre autres choses, Warren avait hériter d'une camionnette de son père. Il l'avait reçut à son anniversaire, il y avait quelque mois, d'un garde meuble qui l'avait contacté. Il y fourra sa moto et les sacs de vêtements qu'ils avaient préparés. Et pendant que Will prenait de la nourriture pour le trajet, Warren ouvrit une boite, caché du regard de son amant. Elle contenait une arme qui n'avait pas dû servir depuis l'emprisonnement de John Baron, son père. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Will, il doutait que son père les laisse tranquilles. Consciencieusement, il la coinça entre son pantalon et son corps. Il passa son T-Shirt et sa veste dessus, de façon à ce que Will ne voit rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'alarmer.

-Warren ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai finis.

-Alors on y va.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Stronghold père se tenait face à eux, l'air furieux.

-Je t'avais dit de rentrer, William.

Will palit et recula derrière Warren qui dégaina son arme. Stronghold fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es bien comme ton père.

-Je vous interdit de parler de lui. Va dans la camionnette, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Will.

-Mais...

-MAINTENANT !

Will, effrayé, s'exécuta et Stronghold père le regarda méchamment.

-Et tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Tu vas me tuer ? Tu veux finir en prison, toi aussi ? Tu crois que c'est ça qu'il fut à Will ? Tu crois que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ?

-À l'inverse de vous, répondit Warren, je ne lui ai rien demandé.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Votre fils est gay. Quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous disiez, il ne sera jamais amoureux d'une fille.

-Et c'est toi qui lui a dit de ne rien dire ?

-J'ai pas dit ça. Mais apparemment, vous être tellement _souple_ qu'il avait peur d'en parler. À qui que se soit. Même à moi. La première fois, il avait tellement honte qu'il a pas osé dire la vrai raison de son comportement. Il restait silencieux, à me suivre partout, il me collait comme une sangsue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien, c'est ça le pire. Quoi que je lui faisais, il restait. Il préférais passer son temps avec quelqu'un qui était naturel au lieu qu'être dans votre monde de faux semblant. Et aujourd'hui, c'est avec moi qu'il est.

-Quoi que tu sembles croire, je n'ai pas un problème avec le fait que mon fils soit gay.

-Alors c'est quoi qui pose problème ?

-Toi. Je connais ton père.

-Je sais.

Mais Stronghold secoua la tête.

-Pendant un temps, au lycée, on était ami. Jusqu'au jour où il a déraillé et qu'il a tué mon père. Il a tué près de 15 personnes avant qu'on ai pu l'arrêter. Et je ne veux pas que mon fils sorte avec quelqu'un qui a les gènes d'un meurtrier.

Warren baissa son arme.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

-Et pourtant si, fit une voix.

Will, que Warren avait vu partir était revenu. Et il abordait un air froid que Warren ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Si tu veux me revoir, tu va devoir apprendre à le connaître.

-William... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprends la profondeur de la situation.

-Je suis moins stupide que j'en ai l'air.

Il attrapa la main de Warren.

-C'est soit tout les deux, soit personne. À toi de voir si tu peux supporter quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas pour voir ton fils.

-William...

Stronghold soupira.

-Très bien. On verra. En attendant, reprends tes affaires que je te ramène à la maison.

-Non, fit Will. Je veux rester ici.

-Tu ne vas pas rester...

-Si. Je passerais vous voir avec Maman, promis. Mais je veux rester ici.

Stronghold soupira.

-Quoi que je dise, tu ne voudras pas m'écouter,

-C'est ça.

-Très bien, alors, à dimanche. Toi et ton... ami, êtes les bienvenus à déjeuner.

Stronghold père s'en alla et Warren recommença à respirer. Il posa son arme sur le support le plus proche et se posa contre un mur. Il souffla. Will mit sa main sur son bras.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste... Wow...

Will sourit doucement.

-Au faite, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je reste ? J'ai dit ça à mon père pour qu'il nous lâche, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu veux bien m'héberger ?

-Non.

Will perdit immédiatement son sourire et Warren se retint de montrer le sien.

-Okay, je... Je comprends, je veux dire...

-Par contre, je veux bien que tu vienne vivre avec moi, dit Warren

-Tu... Tu es sûr ?

Warren hocha la tête en souriant.

-Par contre, je devrais aller ailleurs pour sauter mes autres copains, et...

Will s'écarta de lui violemment et repartit vers le garage.

-Espèce de dégueulasse !

Warren lui bloqua la porte, mais Will s'excitait sur la poignée pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Warren soupira et attrapa Will pour le serrer contre lui.

-Ne me touches pas espèce de pervers !

-Je rigolais.

-Libères moi espèce de...

-Will, je rigolais.

Will cessa immédiatement de se débattre. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Warren l'appelait par divers nom d'oiseau ''gamin'' ''crétin'' mais il ne l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom. Il en était venu à croire qu'il l'ignorait tout bonnement.

-Tu... Tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

Warren se retint de sourire.

-Je connais ton prénom depuis la première fois que tu as payé avec ta carte bleu, crétin.

Will posa la tête sur son torse.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne savais pas comment je m'appelais...

-Je ne sors pas avec des gens dont j'ignore le nom.

Will le serra et Warren lui rendit son étreinte.

-Dis moi que je suis le seul...

-Le seul et l'unique, fit le plus grand en l'embrassant sur la tête.

En sentant Will soupirer contre lui, Warren se dit que ça valait la peine de passer pour un crétin à être aussi fleure bleu. Il n'était pas obligé de partir et il gardait le garçon. Que demander de plus ?

Ah si.

Éviter le repas avec les Stronghold.

Ça, se serait bien. Mais en sentant le plus jeune contre lui, l'enserrait amoureusement, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien le supporter.

Pour Will, il pouvait supporter n'importe quoi.

*Sachez qu'écrire Pain au chocolat pour moi et une torture, puisque là où je suis, en Charente, on ne dit pas pain au chocolat mais Chocolatine !


End file.
